Rewritten
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: COMPLETE redo of TDI. Really, the only things that stay the same are the teams and the characters. Will continue if requested.


**I don't own anything!**

**Okay, so in this story, the current couples, TxG and DxC hate each other mostly. This is pretty much the same as first season as far as teams go, but other than that, it's all being rewritten! This starts in Duncan's POV, but where it says G is when it switches to Gwen's POV. ENJOY! :)**

So after getting the disappointing news that we would be staying in this disgusting place for the summer, our sadistic narcissist of a host left us to get settled in our cabins. The guy with the cowboy hat named Geoff greeted me when I walked in behind everyone else, who were all sprawled out over the floor and beds.

"Hey Dude." He said nervously.

"Hi." I mumbled right before I sat down on the floor.

"So," Geoff began, "the girls are h-o-t hot! Right?" He asked everyone. "Who was the hottest?" Geoff asked everyone looking around.

"The red-headed psycho." Owen said in a dreamy voice.

"Take her." Noah said from the top bunk he was sitting on.

"The surfer chick had some hotness going on. Think I have a chance with her?" Geoff asked us eagerly.

"Totally." Tyler reassured. "I think Lindsay's pretty hot." Tyler said from the doorframe he was perched on.

"Yeah, so's her IQ." Noah replied, earning him a glare from Tyler.

"What about you?" Tyler shot back at Noah.

"Yeah, because there's some really great and intelligent girls around here." Noah said, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Whatever Dude." Geoff scoffed.

"LeShawna seems like a nice girl. I think my Mama would like her." DJ said, and Harold agreed that he liked her, too.

"The CIT has got my eye." Justin said with a wink.

"Trent, dude?" Geoff asked. Cody and Trent answered at the same time, "Gwen" They both said.

"I know I have no chance with her, she threatened to skin me alive!" Trent exclaimed.

"Well, I am a total ladies' man! I'm definitely pining for a chance." Cody explained while pointing both of his thumbs towards himself.

"Dude, Goth girl would never even give you the time of day." Geoff said sympathetically.

"Would she give any of us the time of day?" Trent asked, a downcast look forming in his eyes. I wasn't really paying attention, I was scoping out the room, to see where the best place to place all of my pranks would be. I looked at the guys to see they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"She might give you the time of day." DJ said, causing a scowl to form on Trent's face.

"Who?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Gwen." Geoff clarified. However, I wasn't listening to names, so I had no clue who they were talking about.

"Is that the dumb blonde?" I asked, whipping out my knife.

"Goth girl." Noah said. Oh, her. She's hot. Definitely my type. But the guys don't need to know that. So what do I do? Oh, I lie, right, lie.

"Umm, the, C-CIT." I managed to get out. Lying FAIL!

"Dude, why do you even try to lie?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, just who'd you think was hot?" Tyler shrugged.

"I don't know." I lied again.

_**G**_

All of the girls were sitting somewhere in the room.

"Totally hot guys, right?" Bridgette, the surfer chick asked.

"Justin, the male model, he was amazing." Courtney mused. Katie and Sadie squealed as if to agree.

"The string bean redhead was a cutie." LeShawna said, plastering a smile on her face.

"You girls think I have a chance with that super cute party boy, Geoff?" Bridgette asked dreamily.

"Sure!" Lindsay said happily.

"I'm to good for all of you." Heather said, sticking her nose up in the air. Bridgette scoffed and turned her attention back to Lindsay.

"Tyson's super cute!" She exclaimed. Beth nodded in agreement.

"It's Tyler." Heather almost yelled. Bridgette tried to break up the awkwardness by asking a question.

"How come none of you are going for the bad boy?" Bridgette asked with a wink.

"He is so not my type. Besides, he wouldn't ever give any of us the time of day." Courtney pointed out.

"Not any of us…" LeShawna muttered. Soon, every single girl was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"He may give you the time of day." LeShawna said.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"Duncan."

"Is that party boy?" I asked carelessly.

"The Juvie." Bridgette stated. Oh, him. Totally hot, and totally my type. Not that I was about to admit that. So what shall I do? Oh, I'll just lie.

"Um, well…music man. He was, um…" I shouldn't even try to lie.

"You shouldn't even try to lie." Bridgette said, as if she read my thoughts.

"Yeah, just who do you think is hot?" the ditz asked me.

"Oh, I don't know." I lied again. This time no one really noticed.

_**D**_

Soon after that, Chris called us in for lunch, if you could call Chef's food. I was sitting down at my team's table when I saw Gwen at the other team's table. She was pretty, and she looked completely annoyed by the person she's sitting next to. The ditz is apparently going on about her favorite lip gloss for today. She rolled her dark charcoal eyes, that, by the way, are very nice, and put her head down on the table.

"Greta, are you listening to me?" Lindsay asked innocently.

Gwen groaned and threw away her food. "Kill me." She whispered to me.

"Only if you kill me first." I said, pointing to Justin, who was immersed in a conversation about hair gel. She laughed before walking back to her table. I smiled back before tossing my own tray away.

"You're never going to go out with her." Geoff said, slightly laughing.

"Didn't say I wanted to." I replied.

"You didn't have to." He shot back.

"Hypothetically, why am I never going to go out with her?" I asked, slightly closing my eyes.

"Uh, cause hypothetically, you're on different teams, so you'd hypothetically betraying us…hypothetically." Geoff rambled.

"You have no idea what hypothetically means, do you?" I asked.

"Not a clue, dude." Geoff said cheerily before turning his attention back to Justin. I let out a long breath of air. Would that really be betraying my team? Maybe, but look at her! She's so…right for me.

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
